runestonekeeperfandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy Laboratory
Following the strong smell of sulfur, you find an alchemy lab. Surprisingly, all the equipment you find here can be put to good use... even though it's a few centuries old. You decide to make something with the materials for your journey. What will you do? * Concoct a potion ** If you do not have the Potion page from the previous event -> +1 Mana or +1 Max Mana or -10 Max Life ** You thought of the alchemy pages in the backpack and took them out. Following the instruction, you cook a bottle of Ogre Spirit and drank it down. It did not taste as bad as you thought; it even had a hint of sweetness. Moments later, you fell into a deep sleep. After waking up, you found your pack empty. Some monsters passing by must have stolen the belongings. You had no time to regret, since you were not eaten up as an easy meal. *** You lost all the equipment, ancient legacies and 50% of golden coins in your backpack. Your health +10, max soul +10, max magic +1. *** You lose everything that was not equipped, and events item. If you keep your backpack empty (selling stuff), what hurt is the golden coins. You also lose your soul items. * Copy the content of a scroll on a lamb skin ** If you do not have the Scroll page from the previous event *** You fail -> Get +10 Soul *** You succeed (check int?) -> Gain a level (can happen with god of contract but no level is actually gained) ** If you have the Scroll page from the previous event, you can make a scroll. *** Try to read the scroll out with different types of pronunciation which you can barely remember. -> Get random equipment (sometimes nothing). If you fail to read the scroll, -1 intelligence. *** Burn the scroll in a conventional way.-> Gain +20 Soul * Forge a piece of armor with the furnace ** If you do not have the page from the previous event, you fail to make anything and nothing happens. ** If you do have the Metal Alchemy Page (Event Item), "You find a Mithril Bar, which reminded you of the Alchemy Pages in your backpack..." -> "Keep forging as per the scroll" -> The Bar starts talking trash... *** Keep Forging -> +10 Armor (Temporary) *** Give up -> Stamina +1 * Lure nearby souls with a spirit candle ** If you do not have the page from the previous event, you will refill your Soul meter or refill Life. ** If you do not have the page from the previous event, you lose all your Souls and lose 35 Life ** If you do have the Scroll Page (event item) -> Life Filled. ** If you do have the Spirit Page (event item) -> Soul Filled. Note: If you get this event before the Alchemy book event, you may not have the same options Related Event: Alchemy Book Category:Events